1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices for displaying three-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market for display devices adapted to a three-dimensional image display has been growing. A difference of a retinal image between both eyes (binocular disparity), which would occur when we see a three-dimensional object by both eyes, is produced in the display device, whereby the three-dimensional image display can be performed. Three-dimensional-image display devices employing the binocular disparity, for which a variety of driving methods have been developed, have been commercialized. Current mainstream one in the market is a liquid crystal display device employing a frame sequential method.
The frame sequential method is a driving method in which an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye are displayed alternately on a screen and are seen through eyeglasses with shutters, which enables a viewer's eyes to recognize a three-dimensional image. Specifically, while the display device displays an image for the left eye, the eyeglasses increase the transmittance of the shutter for the left eye through which the image is sent to the left eye of the viewer; while the display device displays an image for the right eye, the eyeglasses increase the transmittance of the shutter for the right eye through which the image is sent to the right eye of the viewer. In this manner, the viewer sees the image for the left eye with his/her left eye and the image for the right eye with his/her right eye, thereby recognizing a three-dimensional image.
Patent Document 1 discloses a frame-sequential liquid crystal display device.